


Just you and me

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, I think I just got a cavity writing this, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuwin remains superior, singer!yuta, whipped!sicheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehyun's body suddenly stiffened, "Sicheng, I think you better attend this customer,"Sicheng had his head on the counter top, "You do it, let a bitch sulk in peace,"Jaehyun threw a wooden spoon at Sicheng, which made him spring to his feet."Asshole, why'd you-"Sicheng suddenly felt an intense buzzing in his entire body as he tried to make sense of the situation.Yuta was at the diner; he was casually going through their menu.----------In other words----------Sicheng works the night shift at a local diner and is hopelessly in love with the Yuta, who sings at the bar, opposite to the diner he works in, every day. Finally one day, the singer decides to stay a little longer and consequently visits the diner.





	1. Chapter 1

Sicheng stood on his tippy toes as he tried to catch a glimpse of the singer in front of the diner, who was now packing up his things to leave.

Jaehyun, Sicheng's best friend, sighed loudly. Jaehyun also works at the diner with Taeyong, his boyfriend. Jaehyun had seen him pining over Yuta for a year now. He sees Sicheng come running to his shift daily just to see Yuta pack his things and leave. Unfortunately, Yuta finishes his shows right when Sicheng's shift starts. But that doesn't stop Sicheng from going on and on about Yuta's voice. Jaehyun believes that all Sicheng does is watch Yuta's YouTube videos in his free time. In Sicheng's words, "Yuta has a voice of an angel and the looks of a devil", whatever that meant.

But it was the same every day, Sicheng never made a move. Sicheng thought Yuta was someone whom he didn't deserve. Someone who deserved more. More than him at least.

* * *

As per usual, Sicheng entered the diner to start his daily work. His eyes immediately darted to the bar opposite, in search of "his" Yuta. Sicheng screamed loudly when he saw Yuta still singing.

Jaehyun glanced at Sicheng, "Dumbass, I tried calling you to tell that Yuta added an extra hour to his show today. You didn't pick up my call,"

"I thought you called to annoy me about breaking the plates yesterday,"

"You did what!"

"Umm, nothing"

Taeyong overheard the loud conversation and immediately came to their side. He lightly kissed Jaehyun on the lips before looking at Sicheng, "Sicheng, baby, you'll die without a lover at this rate. You just need to talk to him,"

Sicheng ignored him and continued to stare at Yuta playing the guitar through the diner's window. He concentrated hard to listen to his voice. All though it was all mumbled, he could still hear him. "I can still hear you in a crowd of millions," he thought to himself. Yuta looked so much at peace and ease, playing his guitar.

Sicheng cursed under his breath as a few customers started entering the diner and he was forced to divert his attention. Sicheng got too caught up in his work to continue watching Yuta. The crowd thinned down and he could finally catch a break.

His heart broke when he saw Yuta packing his equipment. "The one time he stays back, I miss it, why does the god of gays hate me so much," Sicheng whined.

Sicheng turned around and rested his body against the kitchen counter. He continued sulking.

Jaehyun's body suddenly stiffened, "Sicheng, I think you better attend this customer,"

Sicheng had his head on the counter top, "You do it, let a bitch sulk in peace,"

Jaehyun threw a wooden spoon at Sicheng, which made him spring to his feet.

"Asshole, why'd you-"

Sicheng suddenly felt an intense buzzing in his entire body as he tried to make sense of the situation.

Yuta was at the diner; he was casually going through their menu. Sicheng's mind was muddled with millions of thoughts. No biggie. NO. BIGGIE. IT'S JUST YUTA. THE GUY I HAVE BEEN CRUSHING ON FOR OVER A YEAR.

Jaehyun moved closer to Sicheng and whispered, "Just say hi or something instead of standing here and ogling him like a weirdo,"

Sicheng glared at the other boy, "It's not that easy, okay. I mean, just look at him!"

"You aren't that bad yourself, Sicheng,"

Sicheng shrugged at that and decided to let Jaehyun take the order.

"What if he never comes back to the diner, what if I never get to meet him again?" thought Sicheng.

"Fuck it, I'm gonna do it,"

Sicheng made his way to Yuta's table and stood in front of him. The other boy didn't notice him yet, which gave him time to stare at him. Yuta's face was art in itself. His light brown hair fell clumsily across his forehead. He was biting onto his plump red lips as he carelessly toyed around with his earphones. He was gently tapping on the table and nodding his head, rather sadly. He'd worn a red plaid shirt and ripped jeans. Multiple earrings adorned his ears. Yuta suddenly noticed the other boy and immediately removed his earphones.

"Can I have a Crispy chicken-"

"Hello"

"Hi. Can I have a Crispy chicken-"

"I really like your songs,"

"Thanks, I'd like a crispy chicken-"

"You have a beautiful voice,"

"Can you just take my order. Please."

Sicheng winced at Yuta's tone, and quickly wrote down his order, gave it to the chef and quickly went running back to Jaehyun.

"I fucked up big time, Jaehyun. I rehearsed three lines over and over in my head. I don't know what happened. I kept interrupting him and he got annoyed, I guess. He hates me. Oh my god. Oh my god"

"Jesus Christ, calm down. Take a deep breath. It's okay, just say sorry when you're giving him his food,"

Sicheng slightly nodded at that and continued pacing around in the kitchen.

Sicheng placed Yuta's food on his table and was about to apologize. He was caught off guard when Yuta looked at him, straight in the eye, "I'm sorry about earlier, it's just, I'm not in a good state of mind. I'm glad you appreciate my music and my voice,"

"I'm sorry for bothering you, you must get that a lot,"

"Not really, I'm not that popular,"

"You are," Sicheng protested.

Yuta smiled at the other boy in response. Yuta noticed a light blush decorating the other boy's cheek. "Cute," Yuta thought. "What's your name?"

"I'm umm I'm Sicheng," stammered Sicheng.

Yuta dived right into the sandwich without speaking another word, but Yuta saying that he wasn't in the right state of mind worried Sicheng.

Before he could stop himself, the words fell out of his mouth, "Are you okay, Yuta?"

Yuta was taken aback by the question. He looked at the boy, he could see genuine concern in his eyes. Why was this boy worried about him?

Yuta shrugged, "I'm having a hard time at work,"

"You can rant if you want,"

Yuta looked at Sicheng and was surprised he didn't notice it before but the boy standing in front of him was gorgeous. His strawberry blonde hair was parted to the side and was neatly combed back. He'd worn a light pink apron that complimented his pale skin. He had the prettiest eyes, the kind of eyes that looked like they held a lot of love. Yuta felt like talking to him, pouring his heart out to him.

"So where do I start. It's just, I'm not able to find the inspiration to write anymore, you know. I feel like I'm lying to myself everytime I write about love,"

Sicheng and Yuta spoke for what seemed like ages. Yuta told Sicheng about his writer's block and how he feels so helpless. Sicheng's heart hurt for the boy, he wanted to help Yuta out, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

Yuta sighed, "Thanks for listening to me rant Sicheng,"

Listening to Yuta say his name felt like a dream, a dream that he didn't want to come out of.

Yuta slightly smiled, "I promise not to be this sappy the next time we meet Sicheng,"

Yuta hesitated before finally asking, "Can I have your number if you don't mind?"

Even though it's just been a few hours since he met Sicheng, he felt he knew him from ages. Something about Sicheng felt very right. He wanted to get know him better, after all, he heard him rant for hours.

Sicheng squealed which made Yuta jump a little, "Yes, you can have it,"

* * *

Jaehyun ran his fingers through Taeyong's hair and glanced at Sicheng who was nervously looking at his phone.

"Why hasn't he texted me yet," sighed Sicheng.

"He will, Sicheng,"

This whole situation was bizarre, Yuta, the guy he's been crushing on for over a year, asked him his number. How did it get to this?

Suddenly his phone pinged. Sicheng almost dropped his phone in excitement.

* * *

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/HGZo)

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/HGaz)

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/HGaS)

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/HGZe)

* * *

Sicheng smiled widely at the texts Yuta just sent him, he'd been chatting with Yuta over a week now. Both of them harmlessly flirted with each other. Sicheng heart beat faster everytime Yuta called him pretty. Saying that he'd fallen for him would be an understatement.

"Can you stop being gay for a second and help me out?" yelled Jaehyun.

"Okay, okay," said Sicheng as he forced himself to work.

His phone pinged again, Sicheng ignored Jaehyun glaring at him and read the text he just received. Sicheng suddenly screamed and hugged Jaehyun tightly. Jaehyun was confused, "What happened?"

Sicheng clutched his phone to his heart and swirled around, "Yuta just asked me out on a date. What is this alternate universe I'm living in?"

Jaehyun ruffled Sicheng's hair, he was extremely happy for his friend, Sicheng was a treasure, "What did you say?"

"Oh shit, hold on!"

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuta was nervous for the first time in his life, he had performed in front of hundreds of people, he couldn't believe that a date with a boy would get him this anxious. Talking to Sicheng over the past week made him fall for him, really hard at that. He had this innocence to him that was almost childlike.

Yuta waited outside the diner, he saw Sicheng remove his apron and place it on the table. Two other boys hugged him and gave him a thumbs up and also gave him, what seemed like a pep talk. Yuta chuckled at that.

Sicheng finally made his way to Yuta. Sicheng had worn a light blue t-shirt and black jeans. "You look nice," said Yuta which visibly had an effect on the other boy as he tried to cover his flushed cheeks. This made Yuta giggle, he flashed Sicheng a bright smile, the other boy just blushed even harder in response.

Yuta made a reservation at a fancy restaurant for the two of them, the two boys enjoyed the evening more than they'd imagined. They talked about music, movies, love, relationships and everything in between. Yuta told him about his past relationships and how they didn't work out. Sicheng was too embarrassed to admit that he hadn't dated before.

The pair finally finished their dinner and started walking towards Yuta's car which was parked on the next road. They walked in silence. Yuta liked the silence, it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. Occasionally Sicheng's hand would brush against Yuta's but he was too shy to make a move.

Yuta looked at Sicheng through the corner of his eyes, he loved what he saw. The moonlight was caressing every feature of Sicheng's. "He really is beautiful," Yuta thought. Little did he know that the other boy could feel his eyes boring into his skin making him blush like there was no tomorrow. Sicheng was glad it was dark otherwise he would've definitely been teased by the Japanese boy.

A light wind blew over them which made Sicheng shiver a little. He clasped his hands and blew into them and started rubbing them for some warmth. Yuta, without hesitation, removed his jacket and placed it over Sicheng's shoulders. "You don't have to do that," Sicheng mumbled.

"But I want to," replied Yuta, he let his fingers slide into Sicheng's and gently intertwined them. Sicheng smiled widely at him, which made the other boy weak in the knees. Sicheng brought their hands to his chest and kissed Yuta's hand.

Sicheng's eyes suddenly lit up when he saw an empty swing in a park ahead of them. 

"Can we go, please?"

Sicheng didn't wait for Yuta's reply as he dragged him to nearest swing. He sat comfortably on it and Yuta pushed the swing slightly for him. Sicheng seemed to appreciate the little things, something Yuta could never do. Sicheng seemed too good, too perfect to be true.

The wind made Sicheng's hair fall onto his forehead, which seemed to annoy the boy. Yuta gently placed the few strands of hair behind his ear, he let his hand trail the boy's sharp jawline, he didn't want to move his hand away from the masterpiece that was his face.

The moment was perfect, the soft light from the streetlamp made Sicheng's eyes shine and made the pinkness on his cheek visible to the other.

Yuta moved closer to Sicheng's face, he could feel Sicheng's irregular breath on his lips. Yuta looked at Sicheng, trying to memorize all his features. 

He brought his forehead closer to Sicheng's, "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," replied Sicheng in a rather inaudible voice. He was too lost in the moment to articulate himself.

Yuta pressed his lips against Sicheng's softly, making sure he was being gentle. He didn't want to rush things. The moment their lips touched, Sicheng felt his stomach churn, but in a good way. Sicheng ran his fingers through Yuta's hair and rested his hand on his neck. Yuta tilted his head and placed his hand comfortably on Sicheng's cheek to deepen the kiss. Yuta bit Sicheng's lower lip which made the other boy let out a small whimper which made Yuta ecstatic, he now had access to Sicheng's entire mouth, he let his tongue glide through every corner of the other boy's mouth, exploring it's curves and edges. Sicheng occasionally tugged at Yuta's hair which Yuta seemed to really like as he kissed him harder. The two boys' hearts were beating way too hard. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sicheng squeezed Yuta's hand to let him know he was out of breath.

Yuta pulled back and everything was hazy for a while, it was almost as if he was drunk. He saw Sicheng heavily breathing against his face, he too looked like he was in a trance. The two boys had hopelessly fallen for each other. A feeling a warmth wrapped around Yuta, he placed a small peck on Sicheng's lips before pulling him up from the swing.

"Wanna come over to my place?" asked Yuta.

"I'd love to," Sicheng replied wrapping his arms around Yuta's waist as they walked towards his car. 

Yuta kept sneaking glances at Sicheng while driving, "Keep your eyes on the road, Yuta," hummed Sicheng. 

"How can I concentrate with you here,"

Sicheng placed his hand on Yuta's and looked out of the window. Yuta started humming softly, his voice immediately put Sicheng at ease. 

* * *

Yuta's apartment was rather humble, given his popularity. There were albums and scribbled notes all over the floor, "Sorry about the mess,"

"Are these the lyrics you've been working on?" asked Sicheng picking up a piece of paper which Yuta immediately snatched from his hand.

Yuta grabbed Sicheng closer, placing his hands on the other boy's waist, "Would you rather hear me talk about my lyrics or kiss-"

He was cut off by Sicheng slamming his lips onto his which surprised Yuta. Yuta kissed him back passionately. Sicheng finally pulled back, they were now flushed chest to chest. They kissed for a few minutes? a few hours? who knew. It just felt good being cocooned in their own little world.

Yuta suddenly placed his had on Sicheng's shoulder and started slow-dancing. Sicheng laughed loudly, "There is no music, Yuta,"

"I am a singer after all,"

Yuta started singing softly in Sicheng's ears which made a shiver run down his spine, Sicheng held onto Yuta's hand as he placed his other hand on his waist.

 ** _Hold me close and hold me fast_**  
**_The magic spell you cast_**  
**_This is La Vie En Rose_**  
  
**_When you kiss me heaven sighs_**  
**_And though I close my eyes_**  
**_I see La Vie En Rose_**  
  
**_When you press me to your heart_**  
**_I'm in a world apart_**  
**_A world where roses bloom_**  
  
**_And when you speak angels sing from above_**  
**_Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_**

Sicheng would combust any moment if Yuta continued looking at him, his eyes held so much emotion. Sicheng was scared of the way he was feeling, the way Yuta's voice rang in his ears, the way his touch left his skin burning for more, the way his heart would race every time Yuta's eyes would turn into two crescent-shaped moons when he smiled. 

Sicheng buried his face in the crook of Yuta's neck, "I really like you, Yuta. More than you'd imagine,"

Yuta hugged Sicheng, "I like you too, Sicheng,"

They continued dancing, they were really intoxicated, intoxicated with each other.

* * *

They spoke for hours with Sicheng falling asleep in Yuta's arms. Yuta slowly rubbed his eyes, Sicheng was still asleep. Yuta couldn't help but trace his face with his fingers. With the back of his hand, he gently stroked his cheeks, Yuta swore he heard Sicheng purr when he did that. 

Sicheng clung onto Yuta like a koala, honestly, Yuta found it cute, he didn't take him for the clingy type, Yuta didn't mind it at all. This felt nice, having somebody to wake up to.

Yuta, after what seemed like years, genuinely felt like writing a song. He tried grabbing the nearest piece of paper making sure not to wake Sicheng up and started scribbling on it.

Sicheng seemed to have been knocked out cold, maybe it was because of the warmth of Yuta's arms or the heavy emotions he felt the day before. Yuta carefully placed Sicheng's head on a pillow and placed a blanket on him. Yuta grabbed his guitar and started playing.

Yuta was too distracted to notice that Sicheng had already woken up, "Good Morning," said Sicheng in a sleepy voice.

"Good Morning babe,"

Sicheng suddenly felt giddy when he just heard what the older boy called him.

"B-babe?"

"Why? You don't like it?"

"I love it," Sicheng replied and made his way to Yuta and snaked his hands around Yuta's waist and propped his chin on his shoulder.

"Play something for me,"

"I just wrote something. Consider yourself lucky to be the first person to witness this masterpiece,"

Sicheng playfully rolled his eyes, "Yeah right,"

Yuta quickly placed a small kiss on Sicheng's forehead which made Sicheng smile widely, "What's the song about?"

"You,"

 **_I just want to love you_ **  
**_I just want your hand_ **  
**_You can find me under the mistletoe_**  
**_Singing this song for you_**  
**_I just want to love you_ **  
**_I just want your hand_ **  
**_Just unplug with me_ **  
**_What’s the rush? I want to know_ **  
**_We can watch TV in the morning_ **  
**_Drinking coffee in my bed_ **  
**_I don't have no plans, no_ **  
**_But you can stay over if you want to_ **  
**_Stay over if you can_ **  
**_Stay forever if you can_ **  
**_Just you and me_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this fanfic. Writing this was a spur of the moment decision tbh. Thanks for reading it (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> ps: I wrote this whilst listening to DNCE's TV in the Morning, hence the similarity in the lyrics.


End file.
